A variety of medical devices and medical device systems may be implanted within a body of a patient to provide support to a portion or portions of the patient's body. For example, some medical devices may be implanted and coupled to backbones or portions of a spine of a patient and may be configured to provide support to the spinal bone structure of the patient.
When a vertebra of a patient is traumatized (e.g., damaged or diseased), a need for surgery may arise to replace and/or repair the traumatized vertebra.